


"Will You Go To Homecoming With Me?"

by itsab



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Cuties, Homecoming, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Y/N asks Ned to homecoming.
Relationships: Ned Leeds/Reader
Kudos: 9





	"Will You Go To Homecoming With Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with no particular gender in mind.

Devon Morin, as Y/N Y/L’s best friend, was observant as hell. They knew things about Y/N, usually by taking a single cursory glance at them. Devon could tell by Y/N’s furrowed brows, whilst they chewed on a few sliced tomatoes, that they despised tomatoes but ate them to be healthier. Another instance of this knowledge was demonstrated as Devon watched Y/N glance across the hall every now and then. There wasn’t much to be seen over there, apart from Ned Leeds attempting to shove a giant box into his locker–

“You like Ned?!”

Y/N’s head swung to Devon and they shushed them, “I swear, could you be any louder?” They franticly checked around the two, then sighed in relief when it looked like no one had heard anything suspicious. “Devon, you can’t tell anyone!”

Devon scoffed, offended by such a notion, “Of course I won’t tell anyone, stupid!” They smirked at Y/N, “How long, though?”

Y/N knew what Devon meant, “I don’t know… A year, maybe?”

The surprise on Devon’s face was more to do with the fact they didn’t know, “Damn.” The warning bell rang, “Look, I gotta go to Biology, but homecoming is soon, why don’t you ask him? No day like today!” Devon didn’t bother waiting for a reply, simply winking at Y/N and then disappeared into the migrating crowd.

Y/N took a deep breath, steadying their trembling nerves. They shouldn’t be so worried. Ned was one of the nicest guy in their year! Before closing their locker and beginning the frightening journey to Ned’s locker down the hallway, Y/N took a last glance at their reflection, “I can do this.” One more inhale, then they shut their locker door and turned on their heels. The closer they got, the more nervous they felt. “Hey Ned!”

The boy in question turned away from his locker, where he was attempting to shove away a LEGO product he’d gotten from his best friend, Peter Parker. “Y/N, hey.” His smile was honest, and he looked genuinely happy to see them there… So, perhaps Devon was right?

“I was wondering,” Y/N shifted from one foot to the other, and decided that they should just be forward, “Do you want to go to homecoming with me?”

Ned’s face was one filled with shock. Y/N, as in Y/N Y/L, had just walked up to him and asked him to homecoming? What? Should he pinch himself, just to check he wasn’t dreaming? A dark thought passed his mind, leaving him wondering if he was being cruelly tricked. “You really want to go, uh, with me?” Ned chanced a lengthy glance at their face, and he saw complete honesty. “Really?”

Y/N’s head nodded, cheeks straining from the shy smile perched on their lips. “Are you going, it’s next week? It’s, um, it’s cool if you’re not, or if you already have a date. I just, I’ve liked you for a while… I figured, you know, now is as good a time as any.” More like, they knew Devon would hold it over their heads until death, if they didn’t ‘man-up’.

Y/N rambled more than Peter did, but Ned found it cuter on them. The boy nodded in understanding, before he realised he should probably answer verbally, “Uh no, I don’t have a date. Um, yeah,” Ned’s face felt hot, and he hoped to any god that the colour of his skin (as blessedly bestowed onto him by fate, and also his parents) hid it. “I’d love to go… with you, to homecoming.” It was harder than it should have been to articulate his desires, but he decided what he said was as good as he could get out.

“Great!” Y/N beamed, seeming not able to deny or hide their sudden excitement, “Uh, here.” They scrambled to find a loose bit of paper, scribbled a few lines down, before handing it to Ned. Seeing his cute, confused look, Y/N quickly explained, “It’s my number, and my snap-chat in case that’s easier for you.” They sent a shy smile, “Uh, I have to go, I have English, so…” Y/N jerked a thumb behind them, letting Ned know the class was far from their current location, “Message me later, okay?”

Ned shook his head numbly, hair shaking as he did, “Yeah, okay.” The whole conversation was both surprising and wonderful, as this wasn’t exactly an everyday occurrence for him.

“Okay then!” Y/N smiled awkwardly, unsure how to exit this conversation while still ahead. So, with an odd finger salute, Y/N said, “Bye!” They quickly scurried off, trying to tone down the levels of embarrassment flowing through their veins at that moment.

Meanwhile, Ned watched them walk away, stunned into silence by what had occurred. He had a date to homecoming… Wow… Fumbling, Ned pulled his phone from the depths of his pocket. He immediately entered in Y/N’s number, being careful as he put in each number, then quickly added them on snapchat. With almost shaking hands, Ned quickly snapped a pic, typing out a few words, dragged in an emoji or two, then sent it.

“Get to class, Mr Leeds!”

“Yes Miss Ungermire!”

Three corridors away, Y/N opens a snapchat of Ned’s smiling face. He’s surrounded by the flamenco-dancer emoji and his caption read; ‘there goes my plan to go as Han Solo with Peter as Luke’. Y/N lets out a chuckle, wondering how they fell for such a dork.

Right before Ned enter his classroom, he gets a snap back. Y/N’s face, surrounded by the water-pistol emoji, and their caption; ‘as long as I get to be Chewy, I’m down’. Wow… He couldn’t wait to tell Peter!


End file.
